Edward's Twilight
by Rose Bell
Summary: Edward Swan se muda para Forks, e lá conhece uma linda e estranha garota, Bella Cullen. No entanto, parece que ela guarda um estranho segredo, o que será? Summary ruim, mas a fic é melhor!


**Olá a todos!! Então... essa é a minha primeira fic, e eu tive essa idéia enquanto lia algumas fics em inglês. Então, eu adoraria saber a opinião de vocês!!**

**Dsiclaimer: Twilight não pertence a mim, e sim a Stephenie Mayer. Eu escrevo por pura diversão e sem fins lucrativos.**

**Capítulo 1: Forks **

Quando cheguei em Forks, estava chovendo. Não que isso fosse uma novidade, mas eu vou sentir falta do sol de Phoenix. Da minha mãe, principalmente. Renée tentou me convencer a não ir para Forks, mas eu menti e disse que queria passar um tempo com Charlie, o meu pai.

- Comprei um bom carro pra você. Bem barato.- Disse Charlie, um tempo depois que ele me buscou em Port Angeles.

- Que tipo de carro? – Perguntei. Charlie não tinha um gosto muito bom para carros.

- Bom, uma caminhonete. Chevrolet.

Levantei as sobrancelhas.

- Aonde você conseguiu?

- Você se lembra de Billy Black, de La Push?

- Hum, não.

- Ele costumava pescar conosco no verão, Edward.

Isso explica porque eu não lembrava dele. Eu odeio pescar, então meu cérebro deve ter apagado essas memórias dolorosas de pescaria.

- E o que ele tem a ver com a caminhonete?

- Bem, ele está numa cadeira de rodas agora, e não pode mais dirigir. Por isso ele me vendeu bem barato. – Garantiu Charlie.

- E de que ano é?

- Acho que 1984.

- Ah... ele comprou ela nova em 1984?

- Hum... não. – Admitiu Charlie envergonhado. – Talvez nos anos 60, ou no final dos 50, no máximo. Mas não se preocupe, Edward. A coisa anda direitinho.

Uau. A coisa.

- Muito obrigado, Ch... pai, realmente não precisava. Eu podia ter comprado um carro sozinho. – Respondi. Eu usava o transporte público quando estudava em Phoenix, e às vezes Renée me emprestava o carro dela.

- De nada, filho. Só quero que você seja feliz aqui.

Ok, essa possibilidade de ser feliz em Forks era meio difícil.

A conversa acabou por aí. Charlie comentou do tempo, mas ficou em silêncio de novo. Olhei pela janela. E tudo era _verde. _Nada contra o verde, mas _tudo_ era _verde. _

O carro de polícia de Charlie parou em frente à pequena casa em que ele ainda morava depois de ter se casado com Renée. E na frente dela estava a caminhonete, vermelha, meio desbotada, com alguns riscos na lataria. Mas eu gostei dela. Por incrível que pareça, conseguia me imagina nela. E agora eu tinha um meio de locomoção até o colégio. Quer dizer, era melhor do que andar uma longa distância até a escola, ou do que ir de carona na viatura de Charlie.

Charlie me ajudou com as minhas poucas malas, e meu quarto não mudara muita coisa. A antiga roupa de cama de cometas dói trocada por uma de cor neutra, e eu tinha uma escrivaninha e um computador antigo agora. Eu sabia que Renée havia pedido isso a Charlie, para mantermos contato.

Meu pai me deixou sozinho enquanto eu arrumava as malas, e isso era bom. Ele não ficava cuidando de mim a toda hora, como Renée. Então, eu pude observar a chuva caindo lá fora, e uma onda de pânico me atingiu no estômago.

Amanhã eu começaria as aulas na Forks High School, que tinha apenas 357 estudantes – 358 comigo. Esse era o total de alunos do meu ano em Phoenix. Não que eu tivesse muitos amigos em Phoenix. Mas provavelmente seria mais difícil fazer amigos em Forks – afinal, os alunos cresceram juntos. Até os avós deles foram para a escola juntos.

Eu seria o garoto novo da cidade grande.

Eu não me relacionava bem com pessoas da minha idade. Talvez a verdade fosse que eu não me relacionava bem com as pessoas, ponto. Até minha mãe, que era a pessoa mais próxima de mim no planeta, nunca estava em harmonia comigo, nunca estávamos exatamente de acordo. E eu ainda teria que enfrentar a escola amanhã.

No dia seguinte, quando acordei, Charlie já havia saído, e eu me virei com um cereal velho que achei no armário.

Quando estacionei na escola, notei que os outros carros eram tão velhos como a minha caminhonete. O melhor carro parecia ser um Volvo prata. Eu fui em direção a secretaria, e uma mulher pequena sorriu e perguntou:

- Em que posso ajudá-lo, querido?

- Sou Edward Swan.

Ela me reconheceu imediatamente e sorriu.

- Claro. Só um instante querido.

Viu o que eu disse? Todo mundo sabe que eu estou por aqui agora.

Ela me deu o mapa da escola e o meu horário, e um papel que todos os professores deveriam assinar, o qual eu deveria trazer no final das aulas.

As minhas primeiras aulas foram tranqüilas. Eu falei com um garoto de cabelo preto e meio desajeitado. Eric, na aula de inglês. Ou melhor, ele falou comigo. E com uma menina de cabelo escuro e encaracolado, que eu não lembrava o nome, em Espanhol e Trigonometria.

Na hora do almoço, Eric me apresentou aos amigos dele, e todos eles faziam quase a mesma pergunta: Forks é diferente de Phoenix, certo? Como era lá? Tinha bastante sol? Está gostando daqui? Como foi seu primeiro dia até agora? Enfim, coisas que eu já estava me cansando de responder. E eu não conseguia me lembrar do nome de nenhum deles direito, a não ser Eric, do inglês.

Foi aí que eu os vi. Eram cinco, e estavam sentados em uma mesa longe das dos outros alunos. Eles não me encaravam, então eu pude os observar tranquilamente.

Eles não eram nada parecidos. Um dos garotos era grande, bem grande e musculoso, de cabelo escuro. O outro era magro, alto e loiro, e ainda sim musculoso. Eles tinham cara de quem estava na faculdade.

As garotas eram diferentes. A mais alta parecia uma daquelas modelos que você vê nas capas de revistas, e sabe que não existe. Mas ela existia, e tinha os cabelos dourados até as costas. A menor parecia uma fadinha, bem magra, com o cabelo preto cortado curtinho, apontando para os lados. A terceira garota era muito bonita também; ela era magra, de cabelos pretos lisos, que passavam dos ombros.

Todos eles eram pálidos. _Muito _pálidos. E ainda sendo todos diferentes, eles pareciam muito iguais entre si: todos eles tinham olheiras arroxeadas debaixo dos olhos, como se não tivessem dormido por uma semana. E todos eram lindos, de um modo que não era exatamente humano.

- Quem são eles? – Perguntei à garota da aula de espanhol.

- Aqueles são Isabella, Alice e Emmett Cullen e Rosalie e Jasper Hale. Todos vivem juntos com o Dr. Cullen e a esposa dele. –Ela disse, dando um risinho. Jessica. Lembrei o nome dela. – Mas eles já estão juntos, tipo, _juntos. _Emmett e Rosalie, Jasper e Alice. E eles moram juntos, também. É estranho.

- Bem, eles não se parecem muito. – Comentei, tentando arrancar mais informações dela.

- Eles são todos adotados. E o Dr. Cullen é bem jovem, lá pelos 25, no máximo 30 anos. Acho que a esposa dele não pode ter filhos. Jasper e Rosalie, os loiros são irmãos gêmeos. Eles foram viver com o Dr. Cullen quando tinham 8, ou algo assim. Acho que a Sra. Cullen é tia deles, ou algo assim. O Hale e Emmett tem 18 anos.

Enquanto eu os analisava mais uma vez, a que parecia mais nova, a de cabelo castanho comprido, olhou para mim, e nossos olhos se encontraram por um momento. Nesse instante, eu vi curiosidade em seus olhos, e parecia que ela estava tentando entender alguma coisa muito difícil.

- Qual deles é a de cabelo castanho comprido? – Ela ainda me encarava, e parecia meio frustrada.

Um menino loiro, do lado de Jessica, que parecia estar escutando a conversa, se intrometeu:

- Aquela é Isabella. Ela é maravilhosa, lógico, mas não perca seu tempo. Ela não namora. Nenhum dos garotos aqui é bom o suficiente para ela. – Ele desdenhou, e pude ver que ela tinha rejeitado ele em algum momento. Eu sorri discretamente. – Eu sou Mike Newton.

- Edward. – Respondi ao garoto.

Os cinco deixaram a mesa juntos. Fiquei com eles ali por mais algum tempo, mas não queria chegar atrasado às aulas no primeiro dia. Então, eu fui com Angela, uma das minhas novas conhecidas, até a sala de Biologia. Ela não falava muito, acho que era tímida também. Mas eu gostei dela.

Me apresentei ao professor, e ele assinou o papel. Depois me apontou o único lugar vago na sala.

Ao lado de Isabella Cullen.

**Então?? O que acharam? Me desculpem pelos erros de portugues!! **

**Beijos!**


End file.
